Free Will
by Nymphadora Natsumi
Summary: Para Marauders membicarakan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika sudah lulus dari Hogwarts...


Free Will

**Song: Free Will (One Piece #9 Ending, by Ruppina)**

**Timeline: Marauders Era, 6****th ****Grade**

**Disclaimer: All characters belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**Fanfic pertamaku... Songfic pertamaku... !**

* * *

_**Aa hateshinaku tsuzuiteru sora no mukou ni  
Itsuka mita asu wo ima egaki hajimete iru**_

_(Beyond this endlessly continuing sky  
we begin to sketch out the future we saw)_

"Jadi apa rencana kalian jika sudah lulus nanti?" tanya Peter kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Menikah dengan Evans, menjadi Auror," sahut James bersemangat. "Tapi menjadi pemain Quidditch sepertinya seru juga. Aku sudah lama ingin bergabung dengan Puddlemere United, atau Chudley Cannons," dia mengeluarkan snitch yang dicurinya dari balik jubahnya dan menerbangkannya, kemudian dengan gesit menangkapnya kembali. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Padfoot?"

"Heh, menikah dengan Evans? Jangan bermimpi, Prongsie," kata Sirius malas-malasan.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Evans. Lihat saja, minggu lalu dia kencan denganku di Hogsmeade, kau lupa?" tantang James.

"Well, James, jika kencan itu bukan karena aku pura-pura sakit dan kau pura-pura menggantikanku di Hogsmeade, aku akan menganggap itu kencan," sahut Remus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya. "Dan seingatku, waktu itu aku dan Lily janjian belajar bersama di perpustakaan, dan kau memaksanya untuk berkunjung ke Hogsmeade dengan alasan patroli, kan?"

James mencibir, "itu kan idenya berasal dari otak cemerlangku ini, jadi memang kencan, karena aku yang merencanakannya," katanya keras kepala. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah lulus, Padfoot?"

"Menikah dengan Evan, menjadi Auror," Sirius meniru James dengan sangat mirip. "Menjadi suami kedua Evans, boleh kan?" tanya Sirius bercanda, tapi tampaknya James tidak menganggap Sirius bercanda karena buku Sejarah Sihir milik James telah melayang ke arah Sirius, nyaris mengenai muka tampannya. "Merlin! Prongs! Aku cuma bercanda! Kau ingin kepalaku—nyaris—lepas seperti Nick?"

James nyengir lebar, "sorry, Padfoot. Soalnya setahuku, Sirius always Serious."

"Bodoh," Sirius melempar buku yang tebalnya lebih dari seribu halaman itu kembali ke pemiliknya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Moony?"

Remus mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang tebalnya dua kali lipat lebih tebal dari Sejarah Sihir. "Aku?"

_**Tatoeba yume ga hakanai mono demo**_

_**Sukoshi no kibou shinjite**_

_(Even in the dream happens to be impossible_

_Believe in the small hope)_

"Aku ingin menjadi guru."

"Guru?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi guru," Remus tertawa dibuat-buat.

"Guru! Hebat! Cocok sekali!" James bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. "Cocok! Iya kan, Padfoot?"

Sirius mengangguk setuju, "benar-benar cocok. Er—guru Transfigurasi, Sejarah Sihir, Mantra, atau… Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Yeah, itu yang paling cocok. Remus John Lupin si guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dia punya bakat alami di situ. Bisa menggunakan mantra non-verbal sebelum diajarkan, dan yang Patronusnya sudah berbentuk sebelum kita bisa mengeluarkan asap kan, Remus ini," kata Sirius, mengingat pertama kalinya mereka mencoba mantra Patronus diam-diam di dekat pohon Dedalu Perkasa.

"Remus John Lupin si guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang mengajarkan murid-muridnya bagaimana cara menusukkan pisau perak kepadanya saat dia berubah menjadi makhluk berbulu menjijikan? Bagus sekali. Lagipula sekolah mana yang mau menerimaku menjadi guru?"

"Jangan pesimis begitu, Remus," celetuk Peter. "Kau kan bisa mengajar di Hogwarts, Dumbledore bisa mengatur agar identitasmu tidak ketahuan, kan?"

Sirius dan James memandang Peter tak percaya. "Wow, Wormy," kata James lambat-lambat. "Kadang kau memang tidak nyambung, tapi kadang kau juga bisa pintar juga, ya," Sirius menepuk-nepuk punggung Peter—membuatnya tersedak pai daging yang dibawanya dari Aula Besar.

"Kau dengar itu, Moony? Kau pasti bisa menjadi guru yang baik," Sirius nyengir kepada Remus.

_**Jibun ni makesou ni naru hi mo aru**_

_**Sonna toki wa atatakana basho ga atta**_

_**Hokoreru mono itsumo kitto boku no senaka oshite kureta yo ne**_

_(There are days I feel like losing myself_

_But there was a warm place for me_

_The thing I was proud of, it probably pushed my back)_

Remus tidak tampak segembira sahabat-sahabatnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin, Sirius."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius heran.

"Bagaimana jika aku berubah menjadi Werewolf dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyerang muridku?"

James dan Sirius saling berpandangan. "Tentu saja kau bisa menahan diri, karena Shrieking Shacks harus tetap berhantu, kan?" sahut James.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Remus bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi bodoh, Remus?" Sirius balik bertanya.

"Kami akan tetap menjadi Prongs, Padfoot dan Wormtail, karena mereka akan terus menemani Moony bermain saat bulan purnama bersinar terang," James menjelaskan dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

Kali ini giliran James yang ditatap dengan tatapan aneh oleh kedua sahabatnya (Peter malah menatap James dengan kagum). "Woah, Prongs, sejak kapan kau menggunakan bahasa asing menjijikan seperti itu?"

_**Aa hoshitachi ga furi sosogu kono sora no shita**_

_**Nido to nai ima wo hora mune ni kizande**_

_**Dokomade mo habatakeru jiyuu na tori ni**_

_**Kagiri nai yume wo nose kimi ni todoke ni yukou**_

_(Under this sky where the stars rain upon_

_I etch out this moment thatll never come again in my heart_

_Ill deliver this endless dream on_

_A free bird that can fly to everywhere)_

James nyengir lebar dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berisi puisi yang ditulisnya. "Aku latihan bikin puisi. Ini puisi terbaikku selama ini, tadi aku membuatnya waktu pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Mau dengar?"

Baik Sirius, Remus maupun Peter mengangguk semangat.

"Oke, aku mulai. Lily, lily, namamu Lily Evans. Wajahmu seimut Mandrake. Matamu sehijau pepohonan di Forbidden Forest. Kepintaranmu nyaris menyaingiku, Sirius dan Remus. Kau keren bagaikan—"

"Thestral?" sambung Remus dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—shock, sementara Sirius tampak seperti orang kehabisan napas. Mukanya merah karena menahan tawa, tapi Peter tetap memandang James seakan James adalah gundukan Galleon.

Semula Remus mengira James akan melemparnya dengan buku Sejarah Sihirnya, tapi James malah bertanya, "kau tahu dari mana?"

"Er—benar ya?" tanya Remus, kali ini berusaha menahan tawa. James mengangguk polos. Seketika kamar para Marauders dipenuhi dengan tawa Sirius yang semakin keras, Remus yang membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal dan Peter yang ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Hei, kalian suka puisiku? Keren kan?" tanya James bersemangat.

Sirius tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, nyaris terjatuh dari kasurnya. "Ada—ada yang isinya 'namamu Lily Evans'—" gumam Sirius disela tawanya. "Kau benar-benar—berbakat, Prongs!"

"Benarkan? Well—aku memang berbakat dalam segala hal," sahut James bangga.

Tidak ada yang mendengar kata-kata James lagi. Kecuali Peter, kedua Marauders sibuk membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Lily ketika mendengar puisi 'terbaik' James itu. Remus meledak tertawa—suatu hal yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

_**Kizutsuku koto wo osorezu ni susumu**_

_**Sonna kimi wa hikari kagayaite ita ne**_

_**Moshi mo itsuka mayoi nayande mo yuuki zukete itai zutto**_

_(Moving on without fearing being hurt_

_You were always shining like that_

_If you were to get lost someday, I want to encourage you)_

"Sudah, jangan ketawa lagi!" gertak James, mulai jengkel. "Kembali ke pembicaraan tadi. Remus, kukatakan sekali lagi, kau benar-benar COCOK menjadi guru," James memberi penekanan pada kata 'cocok'.

"Oh, masih membicarakan itu?" Remus menghapus air matanya, masih terkekeh-kekeh. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Astaga, Moony!" James terbelalak. "Lulus dengan OWL sempurna, tidak pernah mendapat detensi, Prefect, kurang apa lagi?"

"Benar, benar. Kau bahkan melebihi nilai kami, Moony," Sirius mendukung James.

Remus tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng.

"Kau bisa, Remus," Peter menyeletuk lagi.

_**Aa hoshitachi ga sasayaita sonna yoru ni wa**_

_**Omoide ni kawatteku toki wo kanjite**_

_**Hateshinaku tsuzuiteru jiyuu na sora ni**_

_**Itsuka mita asu wo ima sono te ni tsukamunda**_

_(On such days that the stars whisper_

_I feel this time as it turns into memories_

_Ill someday grasp that future I saw in_

_The freely continuing endless sky)_

"Entahlah," kata Remus lemah. "Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi kurasa, aku bisa mencoba."

Sirius dan James tertawa. "Itu baru Remus!" seru mereka bersamaan.

_**Aa hoshitachi ga furi sosogu kono sora no shita**_

_**Nido to nai ima wo hora mune ni kizande**_

_**Dokomade mo habatakeru jiyuu na tori ni**_

_**Kagiri nai yume wo nose kimi ni todoke ni yukou**_

_(Under this sky where the stars rain upon_

_I etch out this moment thatll never come again in my heart_

_Ill deliver this endless dream on_

_A free bird that can fly to everywhere)_

James melempar sekotak coklat kodok kepada Remus. "Sudah memutuskan akan mengajar apa?"

"Tentu saja belum," Remus memakan coklat kodoknya. "Aku belum tentu menjadi guru, kan? Bisa-bisa aku menjadi asisten Hagrid, membantunya mengawasi Werewolf yang mungkin menjadikan Forbidden Forest rumahnya."

James dan Sirius kompak terbelalak dan berdiri tegak—mungkin bermaksud melempar Remus kedalam danau. Remus yang selalu perfect ternyata pesimis.

Remus tertawa melihat tampang kedua sahabatnya. "Bercanda, bercanda! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Sirius. Mengajar muridku cara melempar pisau perak kepadaku dari jarak tiga meter."

_**Bokutachi wa sorezore no hana wo idaite**_

_(Each one of us hold our own flower and)_

"Tentu saja. Remus berbakat sekali di Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pengetahuanmu tentang makhluk gaib, terutama Werewolf—aku malah curiga jangan-jangan kau tahu jumlah rambut makhluk berbulu itu. Apalagi caramu menghadapi Boggart waktu itu. Keren sekali," kata Sirius, disambut dengan anggukan James dan gelengan Remus.

"Kalian semua hebat sekali. Remus pintar, James jago Quidditch, Sirius tampan dan jenius. Hanya aku sendiri yang tidak bisa apa-apa," gumam Peter sedih.

James mendorong Peter, "kau bisa jadi juru pencicip di Honeydukes."

"Tentu saja, kau kan jago makan," kata Sirius sambil terkekeh.

_**Sorezore no tobiji e to aruki hajimete iru**_

(Begin to walk along our own road)

Remus nyengir, "jadi sudah diputuskan?"

"Yeah," James membalas nyengir. "Aku menikah dengan Evans dan menjadi Auror sekaligus pemain Quidditch—"

"Jangan semaumu, Prongs. Kau cuma menjadi pemain Quidditch, bukan Auror. Tidak cocok, terlalu keren untukmu," kata Sirius santai.

"Terserah katamu, Padfoot. Yang pasti aku akan menikah dengan Evans. Padfoot menjadi Auror sepertiku, Moony menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts, dan Peter menjadi juru pencicip di Honeydukes," kata James sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Satu lagi, Moony, ingat nasihatku ini : jangan pernah mempermasalahkan 'masalah bulu kecil'-mu itu."

"Benar, masalah kelincimu," sambung Sirius terkekeh.

Remus tersenyum. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi yang dia inginkan. Menjadi guru.

Dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa dia bisa menjadi guru yang baik, tapi dengan ditemani sahabat-sahabatnya, dia yakin, dia mampu mewujudkan impiannya.


End file.
